


Red

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: anonymous asked:I don’t know if you already did it, but can you do a request about Sam and reader, in which they are dating for very long, and the reader haven’t get used to see Sam with bruises, like bc of the hunting thing?





	Red

“Okay babe, see you when you get here,” I hung up the phone, pulled the pizza out of the oven, and sat it on the kitchen table. Dean and Sam had been gone for a week and I was missing Sam something terrible. I pulled two beers out of the cabinet and put them in the freezer so they would be nice and cold once they got here.

I heard the door to the bunker creak open and I ran into the big room, crashing into Sam at the bottom of the stairs and hugging him.

“Hey babe,” he hissed in pain.

“What’s wrong?” I stepped back and saw that his entire shirt was bloody on his right side. “You’re hurt!” I gasped.

“It’s nothing, just a little clawed up. That werewolf had a bad attitude,” Sam smiled, trying to reassure me, but when he stepped off the last step his knees buckled and Dean rushed forward to catch him before he fell. He put Sam’s arm around his shoulders and said, “Don’t worry y/n, he’s just a little woozy from all the blood loss.”

I nodded slowly and said, “I cooked a pizza and there’s beer chilling in the freezer when you’re done patching him up.”

“Thanks babe, it won’t take long,” Sam said as Dean helped him down the hall to stitch him up.

I went in the kitchen and sat at the table, my hands shaking. Oh God, I had a blood on my hands from touching his shirt. I went to the sink and scrubbed my hands until they were clean. I had seen Sam come home with cuts and bruises before but it still shook me up every time. This was the man I loved and he was hurting. It tore me up inside. Sam always tried to play it off like everything was fine, but I heard the moans of pain when he tried to roll over in bed at night and the sharp intake of breath when I accidentally put my arm on his broken ribs.

Finally Sam and Dean came in the kitchen. Sam had on a new clean shirt but I could see the outline of the bandages. They sat down at the table while I got up and pulled the beers out of the freezer.

“Damn that looks good! Thanks y/n!” Dean grabbed a slice of pizza after popping the tops off the beers.

I smiled and sat beside Sam, “I knew you guys would be hungry.”

Sam put his arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my head, “Thank you.”

I turned my head and kissed him, resting my forehead on his, “I’m just glad you’re home.”

“Guys, trying to eat here,” Dean snarked.

I laughed, “I missed you too Dean.” I got up and gave him a big smack on the cheek.

“Now I’m really gonna puke,” he said, wiping his cheek.

“You know you love me,” I winked.

After Sam and I went to bed I wanted to hug him so badly, but I was afraid I would hurt him so I just lay on my side watching him sleep.

Suddenly he started twitching. Small movements at first, his hands, then his head, his brow furrowed in worry, and then he moved his whole arm to block his face, muttering no over and over again.

“Sam?” I said softly, touching his arm. That was a bad idea. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over him and off the bed onto the concrete floor. All the breath whooshed out of me and I lay there, gasping for air.

Sam woke up then and looked down at me on the floor in confusion, “Y/N, what happened? Are you alright?” he jumped off the bed and knelt beside me, pulling me into his arms.

I coughed and nodded my head. “I’m…fine…I just…fell out of bed.”

“You fell out of bed? On the opposite side from where you were sleeping?”

“Yeah,” I tried to sound convincing, but it wasn’t working.

“What happened. Tell me the truth.”

I sighed, “You were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you up and you…threw me out of the bed.”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?”

“I’m okay Sam, just got the wind knocked out of me.”

“I don’t even remember the dream I was having. Must have been a bad one huh?”

“You kept saying no over and over,” I touched his face. “I just didn’t want you to be scared anymore so I tried to wake you up.”

He smiled at me, gave me a kiss and said, “Thank you. I’m sorry I went all Bruce Lee on you.”

I laughed, “It’s okay. Now I know what not to do next time.”

He helped me stand and we started to crawl back in the bed.

“Sam! You’re bleeding!” He looked down at his shirt which was bright red with his blood.

“Damn, must’ve popped my stitches,” he pulled up his shirt and his bandages were soaked.

“Oh God,” I felt light-headed so I sat down on the bed, quickly.

“Hey, don’t pass out on me!” Sam walked around the bed, his hand on his side.

“I’m okay,” I took a deep breath. “I’m okay. Guess we gotta wake Dean up huh?”

“Don’t think you can stitch me up?” he smirked.

“Not unless you want me on the floor again,” I said. “Here, sit down, stop moving around, you’re probably making it worse. I’ll go wake Dean up.”

He sat down on the bed, moaning in pain as I made my way down the hall to Dean’s room. Would I ever get used to the blood, bruises, and scratches? Probably not. But I loved Sam, and I wasn’t going to leave him.


End file.
